littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
The Choice
The Choice is episode 4B of Season 1. The episode begins with Brenda and her children arriving at the supermarket. Little Bill is very excited about going shopping, and sings a song about it. April asks Brenda if she can push the cart and Brenda agrees. Bobby asks if they can have fish sticks for dinner, and Brenda agrees to that, too. Little Bill wants to buy a coconut, but Brenda will have to see about that. The four approach the sliding door, and Little Bill wants to step on the mat to open it. His siblings protest and want to do it instead of him. Before Little Bill can step down, a woman walks past him and steps on the mat, which opens the door. Little Bill is upset because he never gets to open the door, and heads inside with his family. The kids have another argument about who should push the shopping cart, beacuse they all want to push it. To stop the fight, Brenda will push it. Little Bill is upset because he never gets to push the shopping cart either. The family walks down the aisle, and Brenda tells her kids to go to the cereal aisle and get one box of cereal. April asks her if they can have any cereal. Brenda says so, but they can only have one box. The kids agree, and Brenda tells them to choose quickly because she only needs to get a few things. The children walk down the aisles to get the cereal. Little Bill calls his siblings over to look at the ice cream. April sees the chocolate fudge one, and her little brothers agree that it's very delicious. Bobby sees the vanilla one, and April and Little Bill note that it's also good. Little Bill notes that it's cold near the ice cream. Bobby believes that it's colder than the Arctic, where the North Pole is. Bobby says that it's on top of the world where it snows a lot. Little Bill imagines that there's a lot of ice cream bars in the North Pole. He hops around in the snow, falls through a hole, and laughs at how deep the snow is in the North Pole. He then pictures a polar bear that's eating ice cream. The polar bear gives him a box of it, and Little Bill thanks him. Little Bill is snapped out of his imagination by April, who tells him to come with them to choose the cereal. Little Bill wants to choose ice cream instead, but can't and is told to get a move on. Little Bill argues that the ice cream pack has the polar bear on it, but needs to hurry up because Brenda is almost done. Little Bill is upset and says that he never even gets to choose, and follows his siblings. They arrive at the cereal aisle, where there are a lot of types of cereal. Bobby picks out Berry Sweet, Little Bill chooses Choco-Lots, and April wants to get Puffy Stuff. Bobby asks her why she can have it her way, and she says that she's the oldest, and made the choice. Little Bill argues that he also never gets to choose anything. Bobby says that somebody has to put one cereal back. April tells him to put his back, but Little Bill hopes that Brenda might let them get all three. The kids find Brenda, who immediately notes that she said only one box. Little Bill says that Choco-Lots is the best cereal, and starts to sing its theme song. Bobby wants Berry Sweet, and starts to sing the song to it. April says that Puffy Stuff is full of vitamins, and she also sings. Brenda asks the kids if they want her to choose the cereal, but they refuse, heading back to the cereal aisle. Back there, Little Bill asks his siblings what they'll do. April says that whoever can hopscotch to the end of the aisle without touching the white tiles can choose their cereal. Bobby begins, and so does April, who says that he touched the white tile, but he disagrees because she was looking the other way. Little Bill starts to hop and almost loses his balance. April makes it the farthest, and says that she won. Little Bill is glad that he did it. Bobby says that they all did, and never specified that someone had to make it to the end first, so they all still win. Brenda approaches them and asks them what cereal they have chosen. The kids hesitate to say anything, but haven't decided yet. Brenda suggests that they take turns each week in choosing the cereal. This doesn't help, because the kids want to be first to pick the cereal. Little Bill argues that he still never gets to choose. Brenda tells them to figure it out by themselves while she pays for the food. April should go first since she's the oldest, but that's a bad idea. Little Bill wants to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who picks, and his siblings agree. They play a round of the game, and April and Bobby both throw out Rock, but Little Bill throws out Paper. This means that he wins the game, and is very excited to choose the cereal, but hesitates at deciding what he wants. April and Bobby note that Little Bill wanted Choco-Lots, but he's changing his mind now. He looks up and says that he wants the variety pack, which has all three cereals, so that everyone can be happy. April thinks it's great, and Bobby wishes to have thought of that earlier. The kids approach Brenda, who asks what they chose. Little Bill says that they chose all of them, and shows her the variety pack that he selected. Brenda tells him that he thought very wisely about his decision. The family buys the cereal, and then exits the store. The kids are all excited that they get to eat the cereals that they like, and the episode ends with them singing the theme songs for their cereals. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes